spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Connors
Margaret Connors is the wife of Curt Connors and the mother of Billy Connors. History Early life As a young woman Margaret Connors got married to Curt Connors and she had a son that they named Billy. Later life The Lizard Visited by Spider-Man When Spider-Man first encountered the Lizard at Empire State University he assumed that the creature had kidnapped Dr. Curt Connors and went to Curt's house to asks Margaret some questions. From outside the house Spider-Man and Margaret heard the Lizard and Spider-Man went ouside to confront him. At that moment Margaret and Billy came outside and Spider-Man heard Billy call the Lizard, daddy. After this the Lizard vanished and Margaret told Spider-Man that the Lizard was Curt Connors and that he was transformed into a giant lizard by the Neogenic Recombinator in an attempt to regrow his arm by using reptile DNA. Kidnapped by the Lizard A short while later Spider-Man caught Eddie Brock taking pictures and chased him. During this time the Lizard returned to the Connors home and kidnapped Margaret. As Spider-Man returned he asked Billy where his mother was and Billy told Spider-Man that his father took her into the sewer and spider-Man went down there to search for her. While in the sewer the Lizard told Margaret that he needed her help in working the Neogenic Recombinator because his hands were to large to operate the controls and that he plans to use the Recombinator to turn everyone in New York City into giant lizard creatures. After hearing this Margaret attempted to convince Lizard that what he is doing is wrong. At that moment Spider-Man attacked the Lizard. Margaret then picked up the Neogenic Recombinator and attempted to use it to turn the Lizard back into Curt Connors. However, Lizard hit Margaret with his tail and knocked Margaret to the ground and the Neogenic Recombinator across the room. Spider-Man and Lizard then began to fight and during their battle Spider-Man activated the Neogenic Recombinator and the Lizard was transformed back into Curt Connors. Kidnapped by the Mega-Slayer Curt later started turning into the Lizard again. Fearing for Margaret's safety he ordered her to go stay with her sister. At that moment the Mega-Slayer, which was being controlled by Alistair Smythe, arrived at their house and attempted to capture Curt for Kingpin so he could translate the writing on the Tablet of Time. Just then Spider-Man arrived and fought the Mega-Slayer. However, Curt became stressed and transformed into the Lizard and went into the sewer. Unable to find Curt, Alistair had the Mega-Slayer grab Margaret and he ordered Spider-Man to find Connors and turn him over. After an exchange that went wrong Silvermane ended up with both the Tablet of Time and Margaret. Silvermane held Margaret hostage and threatened her to get Curt to find out how the Tablet of Time worked. However, Spider-Man was able to save Margaret and Curt. In the comics In the comics her name is Martha Connors. While Martha lived by the Monnaco Corporation she was exposed to chemicals which caused her to develop cancer. Martha later died. This caused Curt to transform into the Lizard again. In the Ultimate comics her name was Doris Connors. Appearances *Night of the Lizard *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Venom Returns Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters